Lemon Juice Droplets
by NijiBrush
Summary: The past was behind me, and the future seemed brighter than ever before. Honestly I felt guilty for dwelling on those painful memories now. I felt guilty for the familiar ache that filled me at that very moment. Now that I understood just how truly alone I was back then... (Kaynie)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

 **Author Note: First off if you haven't read my other story "The Lemon Juice Letters" then please go check it out first since this is the sequel.**

 **Okay so my main goal with this continuation is to explore how Kate and Reynie's relationship grows and progresses after the events of the first story. I felt like this would be a interesting time in their lives where a lot could be said. So this story sets a bit gentler tone as Kate and Reynie learn more about both each other, and themselves.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

Chapter 1 (Reynie's POV)

Standing I slowly paced toward the window that was overlooking one of Stonetown's busy streets. The fallen leaves were deepening on the sidewalks, and signs of winter were lingering in the air.

But I was thankful that at least today wasn't overcast, since there was a stream of sunlight falling onto my paper scattered desk. Closing my eyes I let myself breathe in the warmth as my mind repeated the letter that had arrived for me just this morning. It was from a client requesting my services. That was neither unusual nor troubling. However the return address was both of those things...

It was from a Mr. Remington, the newly appointed headmaster of Stonetown Orphanage...

Opening my eyes I slowly brought my hand to my chin in thought. I did my best to focus on the details of the case that he had included, but I knew perfectly well that I was running from what was really weighing on my mind. Slowly my hand slipped back down to my side as I gazed at a certain building several blocks away.

From this distance I could just make out the stone trim and steep front steps of the orphanage that had been my home for so many years. Truthfully I knew that most days I did my best not to notice it at all. I felt a frown forming as my brow furrowed slightly. It didn't make sense to still be upset by the sight of that place, after all, without it I never would have met Amma or Pati. And if my life had taken even a slightly different course then I never would have been reading the paper with Amma that day.

That day so many years ago. That day that changed my life...

I breathed out a slight sigh as I realized how foolish my feelings must have been. If my life had been different then, then my life would be different now. I felt my heart clinch inside of my chest. And more than anything, I was happy with how my life was today. Really so much more than happy...

Slowly I reached out to touch the chilled glass of my window. The past was behind me, and the future seemed brighter than ever before. Honestly I felt guilty for dwelling on those painful memories now. I felt guilty for the familiar ache that filled me at that very moment. But the feelings of loneliness from those days seemed all the more painful now that my life was so wonderful.

Now that I understood just how truly alone I was back then...

"Mr. Muldoon?" Pulling me from my thoughts a sudden voice called from my office doorway. "I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but there's a young woman here who insists on seeing you without an appointment."

I simply stared at my secretary blankly for a few moments, as I tried to focus my attention back to the present. From the look on her face I could see she was somewhat frustrated, and seemed worried how I might take the information about the unexpected client. Doing my best to belay her fears I smiled softly. "That's alright, I'm not busy, please send her in."

My secretary, Mrs. Stevens, nodded as I noticed her expression relax somewhat. "Yes sir, it's a Miss...um Wetherall I believe it was?"

I didn't even have time to be surprised before I heard a voice more familiar to me than my own. "Yep, you got it!" Kate beamed as she edged into the cramped doorway. Patting my secretary on the back reassuringly she grinned. "See, I told you not to get so worked up. This guy is pretty easy going really."

Mrs. Stevens gave a somewhat confused and weary smile before she excused herself and pulled my office door closed as she went out. We both stood in silence for a few moments before Kate put her hands on her sides and let out a sharp whistle. "Not bad, I mean this place is pretty fancy huh Reynie?"

It had slipped my mind that she hadn't seen my office yet. Our morning commute usually ended with us saying goodbye outside of the agency, and I'd never thought to show her around inside. Or to Mrs. Stevens dismay, introduce her to the staff... After giving the room a quick scan, she walked over to my desk and started straightening the sagging and misconstrued stacks of paper.

Another so called detective might have taken offense to the sudden invasion of his working space, but I was much more in love with her than I was a so called detective... So I simply smiled as I watched her in the cheerful ritual. Finally satisfied she wiped a film of dust off of my name plate and stepped back, as if to admire her work. Then turning to look at me she smiled, half playfully, half gently.

"Detective Reynard Muldoon..." The words came from her lips with such a sense of pride in me, that it made my face suddenly grow warm.

When I was awkward or embarrassed wasn't ever lost on her, so seeming amused she wrinkled her nose in a grin. "I'm here to request your presence at an important event Detective Muldoon." She then fished around in the bucket hanging at her side until she retrieved a sealed envelope.

Then handing it to me she gave a playfully stern look. "I trust you can decode this?" "Yes ma'am, I'll do my best..." I said with a meek smile. Kate nodded. "Good, then I'll see you at the time and place indicated." With that and one last grin tossed over her shoulder, Kate opened the door and stepped out. Slowly walking behind my desk and sitting, I laid the envelope down in front of me.

I simply gazed at it for a few moments in wonder. Months ago I would have been horrified at what any unexpected letter from Kate might say. I would have been hanging on to each sentence and word, searching for some clue to her feelings for me. But now...

With a gentle twist of my letter opener I cut a clean line across the top of the envelope. Then pulling out the single seemingly blank page, I felt a smile filling each and every curve and angle of my face.

I closed my eyes as the pleasant aroma filled the room. Though I knew that painful memories might always return, in this moment all the boyhood loneliness I had once felt simply vanished.

Replacing it was the familiar, and comforting...scent of lemon juice...

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 2 (Kate's POV)

"I'm not sure I see the point of this..." Constance grumbled as she leaned wearily into the wooden handle of a rake. I admit I felt a little sorry for poor Connie girl, somehow it seemed writers never were natural born athletes. Stepping back I rubbed my chin in thought while I drunk in the scene of our pet project. I'd been planning this out in my head for weeks, and I was bent on everything being pretty near close to perfect.

"I said I don't see the point of this." Constance repeated with a little clear of her throat to get my attention. Turning to face her I grinned as I patted her on the back. "It's a tightrope Connie!"

Not all that surprisingly I watched as her eyebrows rose in shock and then drooped indifferently. "You really plan on walking on that old rope?"

"Yeah of course!" I said with a nod as I turned to look back at my makeshift tightrope strung between two trees in Mr. Benedict's backyard. Something in Connie's silence told me she wasn't all that convinced though. So I figured I'd give her a little demonstration. Sprinting forward I landed on the rope with one motion. It took me a second or so to get my balance, but everything considered I wasn't as rusty as I could have been. Looking straight ahead I just started putting one foot in front of the other until I'd managed to walk across the whole length of rope.

I had to admit it really took me back, and now I was sure it was just like they said in the circus, once you learned how to walk a tightrope, you never forgot. Like riding a bike the clowns used to say. Honestly I always wondered if you could combine the two and ride a bike across a tightrope. I felt myself grin a little playfully. But seeing as that would probably give poor Reynie a heart attack I guessed I'd never really know for sure.

Hopping down I dusted myself off before I turned back to Constance. "I'm a little rusty, but all and all not that bad right?"

Constance thought for a second before she smirked. "Yes...but what does this have to do with you and Reynie having dated for two months today?"

Putting my hands on my sides I smiled a little wider. "To celebrate that special occasion I wanted to share something that's special to me. And that's some of the cool stuff I learned in the circus. He didn't know me back then, so I want to share some of what helped make me who I turned out to be."

Connie frowned thoughtfully. "So how does this do that...?" To anybody else Constance would have seemed rude, but I could tell she honestly wasn't sure what I had in mind. Grinning I placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's a lot of stuff I don't know about Reynie's life before we met too, so I'm gonna ask him to think up something he wants to share with me from back then. But what I'm gonna do is teach him how to walk a tightrope."

It looked like Connie girl finally got the picture because she snapped around to look at the rope and the pile of raked leaves underneath it. She seemed a little shocked at first, then she just shook her head as she sighed gently. "I admit the concept is romantic, but killing your boyfriend would lose what you're going for here."

I couldn't help but choke out a laugh as I patted Connie harder on the back. "It's not that high, and besides, that's what the leaves are for! And I do appreciate you helping me rake those by the way."

Constance nodded again as she handed the rake to me. "No problem. After all..." I could see that familiar smirk showing up on her face. It was a look that told me she would be pretty happy with whatever witty remark she was about to make.

"A broken bone or two will just be physical proof of how much he's fallen for you. And that does seem very romantic..."

Ah what was great about Constance was when she paused so her statement would have time to sink in. And that's just what she did as she stood there smirking at me. Then like I could only expect from my Connie Girl, a slight twinge of her lip and glaze of her eyes meant she was suddenly about to say something sincere. "I'm happy for you Kate..." The words were softer and less confident than her teasing remarks, but I loved them both.

And honestly I was just glad to have the upper hand on being awkward again. Wrapping my arm around her neck I squeezed her until she started to moan dramatically about being "loved to death." When she finally managed to wiggle free she paced over to the back door steps and took a seat. Just far enough away to seem uninterested, but just close enough to not miss the spectacle she guessed was going to come. I chuckled to myself at that, and well frankly I knew she was probably right.

But really... Well I knew Reynie never was much on athletic stuff. I felt myself frown slightly as I looked back at the rope stretching between the two trees. Maybe I was a little nervous of what he'd think of my idea. But then I always knew what to do for nerves though didn't I? Replacing that old frown with a grin I hopped back on the rope and got in a few more practice sessions. After all, if I was going to teach Reynie how it was done, I needed to make sure I knew myself.

And I admit it was easy to lose track of time when it was just you, a wire, and that thing called balance holding it all together. Still sitting on the back steps I glanced Connie jotting down a few lines in her notebook. I smiled a little wider. Somehow I figured the string of words Connie was lost in right now was as exciting to her, as this string of rope was to me. And I guess that's when it hit me, I wanted to share with Reynie something that I was passionate about, something that made me feel like I was really alive.

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made, and the more I wondered what Reynie was passionate about. Sure you could have filled a book with all the things he was good at, but I wanted to know more than that...I really wanted to know what made him happy.

But one thing was for sure, even as sappy as it sounded, I knew exactly what made me happy. And he was currently staring up at me while I was lost in thought. I felt my nose wrinkle as I smiled and hopped down next to where he was standing.

"Right on time Detective!" I said with a playful cluck of my tongue. "I'll be sure and give your agency a good review." Reynie smiled a little sheepishly as his eyes drifted over my shoulder to the contraption Connie and I had compiled. No doubt about it he was wondering what this "case" would involve. So keeping with the theme and calling back all my old circus days I gestured proudly to my homemade high-wire act. I made sure to add in a little dramatic flair since I remembered the crowd always loved that sorta thing.

"Introducing Cannonball Katie now featured in a stunning act of death defying dexterity! And joining her for the first time, our very own Detective Muldoon!" Grinning from ear to ear I playfully wrapped my arm around his shoulders as I gave him a little squeeze. "Or you could say two clowns on a wire!"

It was plain to see on Reynie's face that he was caught somewhere between happily going along with me, and objecting to where this was obviously going. Which knowing poor Reynie, he probably thought was the hospital for both of us. "Um Kate..." He hesitantly started to say. "Yeah?" I said with a playful raise of my eyebrows as I stepped him a little closer to the tightrope. He smiled nervously. "I'm sure you'd be wonderful but...I'm not really sure I can..."

Stopping us both dead in our tracks I put my hands on my sides confidently as I looked him hard in the eyes. "You didn't think I'd like you either. Truth is Reynie, you think a little too much sometimes." Before he could reply to that I grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the rope, where he basically clung nervously to one of the trees as his self-doubt got a little more insistent.

"Kate I can't! I'm not good at this sort of thing! I'm sorry but I'll fall if I try!"

I clucked my tongue again. "And your point is?" He wrinkled his forehead as he almost pulled the bark right off the poor tree. "My point is I could break something! I'm no good at this, you know that!"

I frowned half firm, half playful. "All I basically heard out of that was 'I'm no good' which I have to seriously disagree with." He smiled a little weakly through his fear gritted teeth. "I appreciate your confidence in me, but couldn't we please talk about this back on the ground?" I crossed my arms as I shook my head slightly. "Reynie Muldoon we are not that high!"

He looked over at me with a playfully annoyed frown of his own. I knew it was because he realized I could have told him right down to the last inch exactly how high we were. But I wasn't going to. Sniggering to myself I took a few steps across the rope and toward him. "And why are you so worried anyway, you know I'd proudly sign your cast with an "I Love You" for Constance to make fun of?"

I saw that his face had relaxed just a twinge as his eyes focused on me instead of the ground. "I'd rather just take you at your word..." Smiling I closed the distance between us until I was close enough to take his hands. Though I knew I'd have to pry them off the poor tree first. For a second or two neither of us said anything. It was plain to see on his face that he wasn't exactly comfortable, but I knew that my Reynie was really a lot braver than he gave himself credit for. I just needed to help him believe that.

Holding out my hands I smiled a little softer at him. "Do you trust me Reynie?" I guess it was the right question, or maybe he could just tell how sincere I was, because believe it or not, he slowly peeled his hands away from the tree. I felt our fingers interlock as he looked at me a little desperately.

I felt my heart swell as I squeezed his hands a little tighter. "You're not gonna fall buddy, not with me..."

I admit we must have looked more than a little crazy wobbling back and forth. But I shifted my weight with him and did my best to compensate for his awkwardness. And it was probably surprising to Connie (who I felt sure was getting an eye full and sniggering all the while) that we kept standing.

But I wasn't really surprised at all.

No way.

If I could manage this act all those years ago when I was alone without a true friend in the world, than now with someone I loved beside me...well I knew I could have done just about anything. That's because I'd finally figured out that "The Great Kate Weather Machine" wasn't a solo performance after all. I looked over into his brown eyes as I felt my face gently soften. He didn't too much believe in himself I knew, but the truth was he didn't realize just what he meant to me. Not yet anyway. But I'd keep at it until he did. No doubt about it.

Slowly taking a step back I gently tugged on his arms for him to try and follow me. "Don't even think about looking down..." I whispered as I reminded him to keep his eyes forward and on me.

I saw him swallow hard as he hesitantly let his right foot lift just enough to place it ahead of his left. Then he did the same with the other foot, and well that was all it took to have that amazing moment. It was that moment when you gain just a little more confidence in yourself...when you get a dose of much needed healthy pride and it makes you smile.

And that's just what he did, he smiled at me. It was a smile that celebrated not just our two month anniversary, but a single significant step toward him believing in himself just a little more.

"Thank you..." He whispered lightly as I watched a tiny breeze ruffle his brown hair. I knew what he meant. And I knew just how much he wanted to believe in himself. Below the surface I knew there was a lot he still needed to work out, a lot he hadn't ever shared with me, because maybe those memories just hurt too much to bring up.

But one thing was for sure...now that we were a team, well even more than we already were that is. Now that we were together, there wasn't anything ever going to break us up.

I grinned wider as I let a bit of frank honesty spill out.

"I love ya Reynie."

He still seemed a little shocked each time he heard me say that.

"I...I love you too..."

And his reply still felt just a bit guarded. Like he was as unsure of himself when it came to expressing his feelings as he was at walking this tightrope. And honestly I knew we were both new at this. But hand in hand we were going to help each other out until a tightrope was old hat. And that went for whatever "tightropes" life might be planning to throw at us down the road.

Really all that mattered to me was seeing him smile... Because he was, and would always be, first and foremost...my best friend...

 **Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review. Stick around for more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the awesomeness that is The Mysterious Benedict Society.**

Chapter 3 (Reynie's POV)

With the sun-setting outside the dining room window I let a small smile fill my face. When I woke up this morning I never would have imagined that I'd be walking a tightrope by the afternoon. But then I knew it wasn't the first unexpected or amazing thing to happen to me. It seemed almost impossible for anything to be less than amazing when Kate was involved.

Most everyone had wondered from the table to spend their evening in various ways, Mr. Benedict had contently paced away to his study, and Sticky and Constance I realized were in the next sitting room over, since I could hear distinct murmuring that meant Constance was sharing one of her latest poems. (Perhaps with mixed reception...)

Milligan had pulled his chair to the side of the dining room and now seemed to be napping with his hat resting over his eyes. I felt my heart quicken in a playful way as I peered a little more closely at him. Somehow I got the feeling he wasn't asleep at all...

But the final clang of Kate finishing the dishes pulled me from my thoughts. Within a few moments she walked back into the dining room as she dried her hands on a towel. She beamed me a large grin as she sat down next to me. "So solve it yet? Wait let me guess, it was the butler after all?"

Looking down at the small pile of paper in front of me I frowned slightly. She had reminded me of what I was supposed to be doing. But honestly I didn't much want to be reminded of the case I received today... Turning to look at her I shrugged with a slight look of guilt. "I'm afraid I let my mind wonder..."

She grinned a little softer. "And what else is new Reynie?"

I chuckled slightly as I again let her eyes take me as far away from Mr. Remington's letter as I could go. With a distinct thump she sat her hand on the table in that familiar position. It meant she was challenging me to a battle of thumb wrestling. Most men wouldn't have been proud to say they hadn't yet managed to win against their own girlfriend, but... I smiled as I reached to accept her challenge. But then...Kate was extraordinary in every way.

Usually she'd announce the terms before we began, but this time she didn't say anything. Though as I watched our wriggling thumbs I figured I already knew what the conditions of my defeat would be. And after a short battle I felt that defeat a little too clearly to be comfortable. But it was only a second or two before Kate lifted her thumb free of mine. After which she slipped our fingers together and held my hand. Looking up to meet her gaze I saw her face soften.

"So what's so scary about your case that you keep avoiding it huh?"

I wasn't really surprised, and yet I was still amazed by how well she seemed to understand me. Even the unsaid things... I let go of a sigh as I tried to form the words I wanted to say. Closing my eyes I decided to try and be direct. "The new director of Stonetown Orphanage would like me to help him with a certain item that's gone missing..."

"Oh well that doesn't sound so bad. I mean-" Kate's words trailed off suddenly as she seemed to understand the hidden sadness in my tone. She was silent for a few moments before she looked back up at me. Her face had fallen into a slight frown. I admit that disturbed me, I didn't like her feeling bad because of me. After all I wasn't the only one to spend a part of my life alone in an orphanage.

Wishing I could shield her from any old unpleasant memories I might have stirred, I squeezed her hand gently.

"It's alright, it won't be a problem."

I watched as she let out a slow deep breath. Then with a soft look of sincerity she patted me on the shoulder with her free hand. Yes even as a slight smile crept up the corners of her mouth. "Here I'm trying to make you feel better, and look you're trying to do the same for me." Her smile then grew as she seemed to be cheered again. "Tell you what Reynie, since we both want to be brave for each other, then let's just make sure we face this problem together. If that orphanage brings up too many bad memories, then let me go with you. Huh what do you say?"

I simply gazed into her beautiful blue eyes as they brought back an old...but now pleasant memory. It was a question... Are you brave?

At the time I wasn't sure how to answer, and I doubted if I could give an honest yes. But now...now I was beginning to understand just a little better. Alone I knew I wasn't brave. But together... Together I was sure we could face anything.

I smiled softly as I gave a slight nod. To that Kate beamed in her usual way and slapped me harder on the back. "Good, then that's settled! Besides you might just need my help to figure out that mystery anyway." I nodded again as I kept my gaze fixed on her eyes. They were the kind of blue that reminded me of summer skies, and more and more I was realizing that in them... In them I saw a clearer reflection of myself than in a mirror.

Gently her expression softened as she smiled sweetly at me. I wished time could have stopped in that moment. It would have been enough to stay like that for the rest of eternity, but I followed her gaze over to Milligan as she gave a playful lopsided grin. Clearing her throat she leaned into her free hand. "Dad, you know you're getting pretty rusty as a spy."

He didn't move for a moment or two, but then with a guilty grin on his face he tilted his hat back on his head. After giving us both a wink he let go of a playful sigh. "I guess retirement and all this easy living hasn't been good for me, has it Katie?"

Shaking her head Kate gave a playful frown. "Nope, next thing you know you'll be completely out of shape. I might just stop making you pie." The look in Kate's eyes when she said that last part made it clear to Milligan that it was a very real threat. Defensively he held his hands up in front of him as his grin widened. "Just take it easy there Katie."

She clucked her tongue as she pretended to be upset. "Yeah well, we'll see..." But try as she might, she couldn't hold back the grin that was raising to her face, or stifle the laughter building in her throat. And before any of us knew what had happened, all of us were doubled over in a fit of laughter.

With happy tears welling up in my eyes I felt my heart soar. I already knew it but...well it just felt wonderful to be assured once again that...

That I wasn't alone anymore.

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you thought. More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society.**

Chapter 4 (Kate's POV)

Family photos...

What was it about them that could make some people cringe, and other people wax sentiment? I frowned thoughtfully as I flicked pass another page in the album. I guess it all came down to who was in them with you, and how awkward you looked. Or better yet, how awkward you all looked. And I admit I did have a few shots I wouldn't have minded suddenly going "missing."

And with all the long lost baby pictures Milligan had managed to dig up over the years, that list was growing all the time. I mean I wasn't exactly someone you'd consider being too worried about making a fashion statement, but I was struggling to see the sense it made to record a time in your life when you were bald and toothless.

Sighing slightly I cracked a small grin. I could have taken this opportunity to clear out some of Milligan's blackmail stash, maybe even make it look like an accident. But funny as it seemed..I was caught somewhere between the two extremes. Sure a part of me would just as soon not have the world see "The Great Kate Weather Machine" covered in finger-paint or spaghetti sauce, but surprisingly...another part of me was waxing sentimental.

I admit I was still getting used to this new sappier state of mind, but I decided to give myself a break. After all I had a lot to feel sentimental about lately. Flipping ahead through the years I stopped once I found a blank space. Then sliding open a little drawer in my desk I pulled out a few snapshots. My grin got a little bigger when I looked at them.

When had Reynie gotten taller than me anyway? How did I not notice? Holding my place I turned back a few pages in the album. I scanned over our old pictures as a funny feeling came over me. It was funny, but not really bad. It was like I could hardly believe we'd grown up side by side without me realizing how I felt about him. Like I couldn't see the forest for the trees.

Turning back to the beginning of the album I looked at the first picture that was glued in place. (Now with a little tape for extra measure.) It was the first shot taken with all of us together back from when we made it back from our first mission.

Connie's frown seemed even more grumpy than I remembered, (which made me grin all the harder) poor Sticky was as skinny as a rail, and was looking out at the camera like a deer caught in headlights. I was still banged up from head to toe, and looked more like a grinning mummy than anything else. And Reynie...

I couldn't help but give into a slight sigh when I looked at him. It was a sigh that felt as sad as it did happy. Reynie looked like a kid learning to ride a bike for the very first time. His face was a mix of hesitation and amazement. The thing that got to me was that now I finally knew why. He wasn't used to friends or pictures was he? He was eleven then, but I guessed he'd never even had his picture taken before.

I felt a frown wrap around my face suddenly. Who was there to take Reynie's baby pictures? I slumped in my chair as my head started to fill up with thoughts about Stonetown Orphanage, and all the things I didn't really know about someone I thought I knew so well. But I did know Reynie, I knew him enough to love him. And that counted for a lot obviously!

But all the same I wanted to know him even better. That way he wouldn't have to be afraid to let me see his bad sides, or all those little painful spots he kept hidden most of the time. I didn't just want to share the good times, I wanted to be there with him through the rough times too... I was pretty new at being honest with my own feelings, but if I'd learned anything, it was that loving someone means you're always there for them.

I turned back to the blank page in the album before I looked at the snapshots we'd taken only about a week ago.

He looked so happy...

Honestly to know I had something to do with that...well to be frank it made me happy too. And really, just the word happy didn't really cut it at describing how I felt. I might not able to change what happened to him before we met, but from now on he was just gonna have to get used to being loved to death.

I cracked a smile. I was gonna be there for him so much that he might just get sick of me always hanging around. But at least that way he'd have to get it through his head that I care about him. And little by little it's bound to start making up for whatever happened before we met. Satisfied with that plan of action, I reached into my bucket and pulled out a fresh tube of glue. Then after smearing a little on the backs of the snapshots, I carefully pressed them down onto the blank page. Then taking a final look to make sure they were straight I closed the album and pushed it back on the shelf.

For a second or two I just kept standing there staring at the book spine. Grinning a little wider I pushed my hands down into my jean pockets as I whistled my way toward the door.

Reynie may be taller now, but hey, it was only by an inch, exactly one inch...

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review! More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 5 (Reynie's POV)

Taking a deep breath I filled my lungs with the familiar, and pleasantly sweet musk of aged books. Outside the library the rain was falling in gentle sheets that had stopped just short of forming into snowflakes. It was my lunch hour, but I'd forgone eating for what was really weighing on my mind.

Walking between the shelves of books seemed second nature to me. Almost like being in a room filled with good friends. Because of that I shouldn't have been surprised that my wondering mind had led me here. Kate had insisted that I share something important from my past the way she had with her tightrope. But no matter how hard I seemed to think about what to share with her, nothing felt right. It had become a mystery of my own that had distracted me from any and all of my actual cases.

And it was still turning inside of me by the time lunch came. But once I stopped thinking and simply put my feet in motion the answer soon became obvious. Spotting a familiar book title, I pulled it from the shelf and gently brushed away the dust clinging to the cover.

Short of Amma herself, books had been the only pleasant thing I could remember about my life before The Mysterious Benedict Society. But it wasn't just because they were the only thing... Books and everything that filled them would have always been special to me regardless. Kate didn't quite share my fondness for long still moments spent reading, but she had always shown a respect for books nonetheless. And not only that...but a respect for my opinion and thoughts.

Even for the many dramatic differences I knew there was between us. That was something that had struck me from the beginning about her. I had always been different from everyone it seemed...and because of that I'd be teased or even outright bullied. I would come to learn however, that within the bonds of true friendship, your differences weren't simply tolerated politely, but were actually celebrated.

Making my way over to a chair tucked away in a secluded corner I carefully opened the book in my lap. As I gently took in the words my mind was filling with familiar places and persons. I'd only been a boy when I'd read this story. It had been a lonesome afternoon as so many were back then. Seymore had been curled at my feet as I lost myself and my loneliness within the pages.

Outside I could hear the sound of the other children playing, but I always did my best not to focus on it, because it only caused the lump of painful emotion in my chest to grow. But as the hours drifted by I found myself simply captivated by the lines of dialogue, and the glimpses of the people hidden just behind the printed words. To most anyone it would seem like a sad thing, and though yes, it was motivated by loneliness, it of itself was simply glorious...

Of all the pain that my childhood days held, some of my fondest hours were spent with the friends I'd come to know within the pages of a book. And if I could think of nothing else to share with Kate I wanted to somehow share that...

Looking up I turned toward the sound of gentle rain clattering against the window frame.

But how could I convey what I truly meant? How could I bring her back in time with me to see that young lonely boy I used to be? How could I share the happy part of that memory without also sharing the painful part of it? I felt myself frown in thought. I both didn't want her to have to feel sorry for me, and I also didn't want her to misunderstand the fact that I had sincerely been happy when reading this book. It truly was a bright spot even if the events surrounding it were dark.

Before I realized it I felt my grip tighten around the book spine. As my eyes watched the rain, a sudden surge of emotions began to rush and twist inside of me. It was as if I had been so intent on the past that I had actually drifted back into being that young boy. I felt a strange, but powerful kind of disbelief. How could she care enough about me to want to know my feelings?

Before I could stop them, tears brimmed and fell over my eyes in silent streams.

It felt so impossible...

Closing my eyes tightly I choked back another wave of emotion. Now the very same heart that held so many lonely memories, also held the sight of her blue eyes and the clarity of her voice. The voice that said she loved me... Nothing inside of me understood just how or why it could be possible. Not for me, no not for me...

But it was... It was...and it would always be...

Even if I found it easier to believe that the sun would sooner fail to rise. Though I realized that when I saw my own reflection... Well I knew that the image I was seeing was distorted from the way she saw me. Because no matter how unbelievable or wonderful...I simply couldn't deny that when she looked at me... When she looked at me...I saw in her eyes the reflection of just how I truly must be...

And try as I might...I couldn't deny that the person reflected in her eyes was deeply loved... Feeling my lips quiver I gave into the sob that was pushing from inside of me. The truth was that no amount of bitter memories or loneliness, could completely convince me that I was simply dreaming now.

No... Because the person I saw reflected in Kate's eyes was, in the truest sense, me...

It was the picture of me I'd never seen before...

No not until the day I met her...

 **Thanks for hanging in there and still reading! Reviews are always nice, and stick around for more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 6 (Kate's POV)

One thing for sure was that it was cold this morning. Letting go of a deep breath I watched as it appeared in the chilly air. Rubbing my hands together (partly from the cold, partly to seem excited) I looked over at Reynie beside me. "You ready?" I asked him as I did my best to seem positive. But regardless of how cheerful I was trying to be for him, Reynie's face said pretty clearly that he wasn't buying it.

Hesitantly reaching to rest a hand on the black iron gate in front of us, he frowned. Yeah from the look on his face the dark letters that read "Stonetown Orphanage," might as well of said "Stonetown Jailhouse."

It was strange seeing him so quite all of a sudden. Like he just shut down the moment the building came into view. It felt like even though he was right next to me, that he had just slipped a million miles away.

"Reynie...?" I said loud enough to try and snap him out of his thoughts, but soft enough to not startle him.

Slowly he looked over at me, and for a second he seemed almost afraid, but before I could even react to it, he attempted to cover the look with a weak smile. And as far as I'm concerned it was a weak attempt. So giving into a little sigh that showed in the cold air, I reached to grab both his shoulders. Biting down on my bottom lip I stared him straight in the eyes. My grip felt a little firm and a little soft, and like it I honestly wasn't sure which one I wanted to be.

I didn't want to act insensitive, but at the same time I wanted Reynie to know that I meant business when I said we were gonna get through this together. No need in me breaking down when he needed me to be strong.

"Reynie..." I said slowly. When I started I thought I knew just what to say, but as the seconds went by, I realized I really wasn't sure. And even though I wanted to be the strong one I felt my heart start to wobble. My own memories of an Orphanage weren't pleasant ones, but it wasn't that that was getting to me. No, it was all the days I started to imagine he had spent here. All the days he had spent lonely and bullied.

My Reynie...lonely and bullied...?

When it came right down to it the thought was too much for me, and my insides turned into a muddled mess of emotion. But at least I didn't cry... Or at least I wasn't planning on it, but I admit a drop or two may have gone somewhere... So giving up my own strong man act, I squeezed his shoulders a little tighter as I leaned to kiss him on his cold cheek.

I have to say it was only then that either of us really had a smile that wasn't being faked. No this time we didn't have to pretend to be happy. After I wrapped my hand around his, I tugged him through the gate and up the steps. If I could have, I know I would have changed the past for him. But as it was, well I was still pretty happy just to change the present...

And the present brought us both busting through the front door maybe a little faster than seemed normal...? I'm not sure, but I do know the receptionist made a strange face as she scrunched up her eyes and looked over her glasses. "May I help you...?" She asked without much enthusiasm for her own question. Letting go of a little sigh Reynie stepped up and flipped open his badge. "Yes ma'am, I have an appointment with a Mr. Remington."

The lady stared at the silver ID for a few long seconds before she nodded and motioned to the doorway to her right. "Down the hall on the left."

"Thank you." Reynie replied with a nod.

I wished I could have gone with him, but something told me that wouldn't have been very professional. That concept seemed sorta pointless to me, but I figured Reynie wanted to make a good first impression for the sake of his agency. So when he gave me one last look over his shoulder, I grinned as wide as I could and gave him two confident thumbs up. I watched as he disappeared down the hall, and then is when it hit me that I was left standing around with a not very talkative receptionist.

And when I was worried it just made me want to move all the more. So as the seconds ticked by and my thoughts about Reynie's meeting filled up the space inside my head, my legs were set in motion before I even realized it. I guess the lady behind the counter wasn't all that crazy about my pacing around her lobby though, since she looked up from her magazine and scrunched her eyes again.

"There's a sitting room down the hall to your left." She said flatly.

To be honest sitting didn't sound all that appealing at the moment, but I could take a hint. So tossing her a nod I tucked my hands deeper in my jacket pockets and walked toward the hall. I guess I half expected to see kids hanging around, but the place was actually pretty quiet. Which was more than I could say for the orphanage I stayed at. That place was too noisy even for my taste. The six year old me remembered it like that feeling you got when you realized you were lost in a crowd with no sight of your parents.

I felt a little frown tug at me. Nobody really wants to feel like just another face lost in the crowd. At least not all the time. And even though it took me a while to admit it, the truth was I liked being special to somebody. I guess in a way whenever I was being shot out of a canon, or walking a tightrope I did feel special. And for a while I couldn't really tell the difference between an awe struck crowd cheering for you, and the feeling you get when a friend tells you they care. I figured they'd feel the same way.

Before Reynie and everybody else, I'd never even experienced having a friend, so it wasn't really my fault that I was mixed up. But the truth is it's people that make you special. It's the people that really know you, and that love you no matter how quirky or strange you are. Rounding the corner I stepped into a room filled to the ceiling with dusty books and a few worn arm chairs.

Even though life was always finding ways to stress you out, one thing was as true as true got. If you were special to somebody, well that was reason enough to smile. So letting go of a whole bucket load of ancient memories, I decided to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 7 (Reynie's POV)

The subtle lines etched into Mr. Remington's face had been placed there by a combination of time and worry, but all the same there was still something warm about his expression. A sort of soft kindness I felt as he looked at me. "I appreciate your promptness Detective Muldoon." He said with a slight nod of his head. "And I can already see that you are a man of detail, I like that most of all." I gave a weak smile as my mind threatened to become lost to some of the very traits he was praising.

In reality it was the details that were distracting, and tugging at every bit of focus I tried to muster. It was the many flickering memories that ignited like evening fireworks inside of me as I felt the old familiarity of these walls creep in around me. And even the things that weren't here before, like the kind lines in his face, stirred something. It was a feeling that wished a warm man like had been here all those years ago. It was a detail that caused my mind to cloud, and my insides to twist with a feeling I had prayed I'd never have to feel again.

But here I was standing in this old office...in this old building...

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best." I said as I gave him a respectful nod. A certain guilt almost filled me though, because I knew my best on this case would in no way be the best I was used to giving my other clients. I forced my feet to linger, but I knew my heart simply wanted to run away. So as soon as Mr. Remington bid me goodbye I raced from his office and down the hall out into the main lobby. I wanted to shut my eyes in hopes that just maybe it would stop the bitter feelings from rushing over me, but I forced myself to keep them open.

It would just be another moment before Kate and I could leave. Everything would be alright as soon as...

The same eyes that wished were closed now told me that Kate wasn't anywhere in sight. Not seeing her gave me the same feelings as when someone or something suddenly startles you. Swallowing harder I took in a deep calming breath as I simply stared into the empty air where she had been.

Had she ever been there...?

As foolish as it seemed I felt my heart begin to doubt. Of course my mind knew the truth...but...

"Your friend is waiting down the other hall." The receptionist said slowly. Her voice pulled me from my ridiculous thoughts long enough for me to gain a part of my composure back. So nodded a thanks to the woman I started down the hall. My room had been just up the stairs I passed on my right. The kitchen was at the very end of the hall. The soft clank of breakfast dishes being washed was filling the air just like I had always remembered. Really even if I wished I could forget it all, the simple truth was that I knew this place... I knew it so well.

Reaching out I braced myself against the wall before I peered into the room I knew best of all. It was the only room I shared with my friends... But like the dream I had always awoken from...someone beautiful was sitting there among them... Sitting in the very chair I knew from memory, was Kate. The books were filling the shelves like they always had. And the sun was filtering in with a soft mix of playful noise as the children played outside. It was the scene I had lived in for so much of my life...

Stepping into the room I just kept my eyes fixed on her. With a grin she was stroking Seymore behind his aged ears, as he purred contently in her lap. Hearing my footsteps she snapped her head around to glance at me sideways. "Oh Reynie glad you're back! Quick tell me, how did it go?" I didn't blame Kate for wondering, and I planned on telling her all about the item that had gone missing, and all the many details Mr. Remington had shared with me. But at the moment... At the moment I felt too overcome with all the many details filling this room to even speak...

Reaching out I softly ran my fingertips along the dusty book spines. Without me here it seemed no one had been caring for them. It seemed my friends had grown lonely too... I was guilty that I had left them...sorry that any decent book had been neglected. I heard her raise from the chair and take a few steps over to me. "Hey Reynie...you ok...?"

I wanted to act like my normal self, I didn't want her to worry about me, or to seem foolish. But as I stared at the dust on my fingers I felt tears well up behind my average brown eyes. Eyes that had gotten to look in on both a memory and a dream come true... Because even though my dear friends were covered in dust and ignored for many years, I realized that didn't change their true value. The words they held within were just as beautiful even if no had noticed them.

I also realized that in many ways, I was just like all those old words... For so long I had been ignored... And no one had taken the time to see just what I held inside back then. But...

Slowly pulling a book down I turned to face Kate. When I opened the yellowing pages a cloud of dust filled the air and lingered between us. But she didn't turn away or even try to swat the particles away. No...her brilliant blue eyes simply kept focused on me.

"This..." I began with a tremble. "This is what I wanted to share with you..." Almost desperately I held out the book to her. Would she understand? Would she see me even when no one else could? She didn't say anything for a few long moments before her face softened. "This huh...?" She said gently as she stood next to me and peered down at the pages. Putting a hand on my shoulder she gave an affectionate squeeze as she took the book in her other hand. "Well then, let's hear it Reynie."

A little shocked I turned to glance at her grinning face. "Now...?" She nodded as something behind her eyes sparkled. "Why not now?" Handing the book back to me she went and sat down again. I just stood there somewhat confused, but with a bold gesture she motioned for me to sit in the chair across from her. Then with a smile she pulled Seymore back into her lap and looked over at me.

"Wherever you're ready Reynie."

Slowly my confusion melted into understanding. She wanted me to read it to her. She wanted to hear my story in my own voice... Staring down at the book in my hands I took in a deep breath as I turned back the thick cover. When the first word was just forming in my throat I felt a pang of doubt and so I glanced up at her again.

"Read it..." She said with a soft grin. "Whatever it says, it'll only make me love you that much more. Trust me on that one Reynie."

It isn't simply that I wanted to believe her... No...I knew more than I knew anything else...that she was telling me the truth. That was one of the many assurances of true friendship. So taking a deep breath I let the letters form into words and then into sentences. I felt my fears and doubts gently slipping away, and replacing them was something I had never known in this place before...

It was the greatest of all things... And yet also the simplest.

It was warmth, and laughter, and early spring roses, and late autumn leaves, and songs, and yet peaceful quiet. It was the one thing I had been missing all the lonely years I had spent here... It was a resonance that gently hummed between us. Like a beam that forever would connect us no matter what sort of distance we faced...

It was what I felt when I thought of her, and when her bright voice filled my mind, and my chest, and truly all of me. It was something that could be handled both too carelessly, and too carefully. It was the tenderest of all things, and yet also the strongest...

It was love.

 **Thanks so much for reading, reviews always welcome! Stick around for more coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society. How sad for me... T_T**

Chapter 8 (Reynie's POV)

I lost track of all time that day. Late morning turned into afternoon before I had even noticed. I can't say I too much wanted to notice though. Because across the sun drenched room were two blue eyes absolutely intent on me. Intent on the real me. The person I had so expertly kept hidden for such a long time now. And those eyes were as brilliantly bright, and intensely burning, as I first remembered them. But most of all...they were simply beautiful.

A part of me wondered if anyone had ever told her that. Or if her days before we met had been as lonely as mine were. It was a thought that stirred something inside of me. It was a new sense of selflessness. A greater one. I had never truly stopped to think of the burden she might be carrying underneath her carefree smile. And as surely as I had opened a part of my heart, I now wanted desperately to know more fully about her own feelings.

As thoughts of that sort gathered more and more inside of me I gently faded my reading voice. Startled by the sudden silence she perked up and frowned slightly. As I looked up our eyes met. "Hey why'd you stop...?" Then a slight grin cracked on her face. "It was getting really good."

I couldn't help but smile back, I was so worried she wouldn't like it at all. "I'll finish it." I answered as I sat the open book on a side table. "But I wanted to ask you something first."

She sat back in the chair a little deeper as she stretched out her legs and crossed them at the ankle. "Sure, ask away."

I hesitated for a moment as the awkwardness inside me battled against my sincerity. But in the end my heart won out, and the words came out in a sudden and simple stream. "Were you lonely back then...?" It was plain to see that those hadn't been the words she was expecting. She shut her eyes and then opened them along with a slight sigh. "You mean at my orphanage right...?"

I nodded and waited for her to go on.

She turned her eyes toward the floor as a frown filled her face. The silence lingered between us to the point that I began to wonder if I should have asked. But just then she looked up at me again and met my eyes. The look was both soft and firm, as if she was trying to hold herself emotionally upright, while still being truthful.

Then sighing again she looked away as she ran a few fingers through the blond locks hanging against her forehead. "In a word...yeah." She bit down on her lip slightly as she closed her eyes for a moment. "The thing is Reynie...well I'm not really as brave as I act half the time."

Then regaining a little of her cheerfulness back she pointed a finger at me playfully. "But that's just between you and me Detective. Got it?" I nodded as the smile grew to each corner of my face. "Got it." "Good." She said as she sunk a little farther into the old chair and a blush crept across her already rosy cheeks. "After all I wouldn't want this to get back to Connie, I mean she's already picked enough embarrassment from my head as it is."

I felt a small laugh build in my throat as I stood and slowly walked over to her. Kneeling beside her chair I gave Seymore's head a small pat, before I stood again and extended my hand for her. "We're so late, everyone will be worried." Kate frowned as her eyes went wider. "Good grief you're right! But wait...how does the story end?"

I smiled as she reached to accept my hand. "Well I'm planning to ask Mr. Remington to include that book as part of my payment. He's a kind man, I'm almost certain he'll agree." "Good," Kate began as she gently scooted Seymore aside and stood. "I want it on my bookshelf right next to that album Milligan is always filling up."

Intertwining our fingers Kate playfully swung ours hands between us as we walked to the door. Then looking at me she whispered. "Secretly...I'm getting sentimental to boot."

The sounds were louder out in the hallway now, and we passed quite a few hungry children on their way to get lunch. A few sniggered at us holding hands, and a few others didn't seem to notice us at all. It was almost funny that after so many years I received the same reaction I had as a child; laughter or avoidance. But unlike then, it didn't in any way take away the smile clearly seen on my face.

No, I was truly happy both inside and out...

As we left through the front gate we spotted Mr. Benedict's station wagon parked across the street where we had figured on meeting. Inside he seemed to be having a lively conversation with Amma, while Constance was grimacing impatiently in the back seat. I had a pretty good idea that Kate and I would be met with a mental probe as soon as she caught sight of us. But even the thought of all the playful grumbling, and teasing that I knew would follow, didn't discourage me. In fact it made my smile widen.

Even with all our many differences and flaws, we were family.

All of us.

And as long as I was privileged to be loved by so many wonderful people...well how could I ever feel anything other than wonderful myself?

 **Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! And stick around for more coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 9 (Kate's POV)

I never really was one for cold. Honestly I'd take warm and sunny, over grey and frostbit any day. But even so there was something about today that felt strangely refreshing. Like something exciting was in the air. But then I guess it could have just been what was jittering around inside of me.

Taking a deep breath of the frosty air, I tossed a treat for Madge over the top of my head. And even with the swirl of thoughts pecking at my brain, I couldn't help but cock a grin when she dived for it. With a little chuckle I leaned back to look at her circling over our special rooftop spot.

"Let's hope I age half as gracefully as you girl."

I can't say age or time was ever anything I gave much thought, but then nothing in the last two months had been normal for me. Finding out how Reynie felt about me had busted my little world wide open, and something told me it wasn't ever going to be the same. And I can't say I wanted it be.

Rocking on my heels I dug my hands deeper into my jacket pockets, as I did my best to forget about my freezing fingers. Milligan had said I should wear mittens, but how on earth can you climb with mittens on? I shook my head at the thought. Time was turning him more into a worried dad, than an ex-secret agent. And I guess I was wondering what time was gonna turn me into.

I laughed a little at myself. It had already turned me sappier than I'd have ever thought possible. So what was next? I guess a part of me was a little worried I might end up changing too much. But then something told me that the things that really made me me, well a million years wasn't gonna change any of that.

Biting down on my lip I looked up at Madge again. We had come a long way that was for sure. All of us. And as much as I loved that some stuff could never change, I was still happy that other things had. And well...maybe that was what I felt in the air. As corny as it sounded, maybe it was change. It was like my life just started moving all at once, and now I was wondering where I'd be a year from now or even ten years.

I knew where I'd been ten years ago, and even the ten before that, so what adventure was waiting down the road now? I wasn't scared to take on Curtain's goons or to be a secret agent, but I had to admit I was a little nervous now. I felt my hands tighten into fists in my pockets. And it wasn't just from the cold. The truth was, over the last couple of months I'd realized just how much I cared about Reynie. I mean I loved the guy! And that wasn't ever going to change. So what did that mean for my future? For our future?

I felt a frown cross my face. Our future...? I knew what that meant alright, but I wasn't sure if Reynie really was set on being stuck with me forever. I mean I wasn't exactly like most girls was I? I guess I'd never really given it much thought though, I mean I was always just being me? Would he really...?

I felt more then a little crazy worrying about something like this, but I hoped that... Well I just hoped Reynie would want to spend the rest of his life with me. And now my face was burning even though it was below freezing out here. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to wait out the blush I felt straight down to my stomach. I mean I think I was even embarrassed in front of Madge!

But mustering what courage "The Great Kate Weather Machine" had left I opened my eyes and braced my hands on my sides confidently. I'd wanted to admit that to myself for a while, and now I had finally managed to, so that was reason enough to feel proud. Of course admitting that to Reynie was a whole different story, but I figured I needed to start somewhere.

And no sooner then I'd managed to chase the embarrassment from my face, I saw Reynie walking down the sidewalk on his way home from work. Even from this distance he seemed happier than usual. Taking in another deep breath I pretended I didn't feel butterflies all the way down to my knees. Just like I was pretending that I didn't need those mittens Milligan wanted me to wear...

So letting out a sharp whistle to get his attention I waved down at him. When he looked up he beamed a huge smile and motioned for me to come down. I guessed he must have managed to figure out something else about the orphanage mystery. And like we had for so many good old years now, I was ready and waiting to help him finish putting the pieces together.

Running to the edge of the roof and grabbing the drain pipe I slide down until my feet hit a tiny balcony on the third floor. I wasn't all together sure just what small part of my future I was racing into now, but I realized all the same that I wasn't about to back down if someone I cared about needed my help. Time or not, that was one of the things about me that wasn't ever gonna change.

Pulling the windows open I stepped into one of the upstairs studies. Darting past the rows of books and lazy armchairs I headed straight for the banister and slid down. I admit I was getting pretty excited to hear the latest details of Reynie's case, and a slow trip down the stairs wasn't even an option today. (Even if I had heard quite a few playful lectures about what was and wasn't "lady-like" at my age.)

I was planning on landing with my usual Wetherall flair, but as chance would have it Reynie had just made his way to the stairs. I figured he was trying to meet me halfway, but it was getting clear that we were about to meet a little too abruptly. Flinging myself to the side and off the rail I just did manage to not knock him out flat. But seeing as I still landed on my feet, I figured it was as good a way to go down the stairs as any.

With a half surprised, half not surprised look on his face Reynie took in a few deep breaths as he collected himself again. "Are you alright?" He asked. Playfully slapping him on the back I pushed him toward the dining room table. "Right as ever! Now give me the details, how did our orphanage mystery turn out?"

Taking a seat I watched as Reynie held his chin in thought "It was...hidden in the leaves."

Raising an eyebrow I frowned. "The missing ring? You mean it was in the yard the whole time?"

Reynie nodded. "Yes, it was going to be a gift for Mr. Remington's wife, but during lunch period one of the children picked it up off his desk. The girl confessed that she only wanted to try it on, and perhaps wear it during lunch, but the ring was of course too big, so she lost it outside while she was playing." He smiled gently. "Once she came forward it was only a simple matter of searching through the piles of leaves the groundskeeper had bagged up."

I grinned before I chuckled a little. "Well what do ya know, it wasn't the butler after all huh?" He nodded as his face went a little sheepish. "Without the girls confession I'm not sure I would have figured it out before the bags of leaves were thrown out, but all the same Mr. Remington was pleased with me." I smirked. Leave it to Reynie to try and back out of getting the credit for a job well done.

"Of course he was pleased with you Reynie! You probably saved him a real mint on that thing, not to mention got him out of hot water with his wife."

Then doing my best to look stern I pointed a finger at him. "You were smart and clever like always, so don't try to weasel out of getting the credit, or you'll be in even hotter water with me then Remington ever thought he was." Nodding weakly Reynie showed how smart he really was and took my advice before I had to give him any more lessons in "tough love."

Then after a second or two he looked back over at me before he reached to pull something out from under his jacket. "Well he was so pleased that he gave me a bonus and..." Just then Reynie sat a little book down on the table in front of me. My eyes got big as I remembered Reynie's plan to ask for his favorite old story as payment for this case.

He should have known the answer, but he still got sheepish again. "Do you want me to finish reading you the rest...?" It was pretty plain that when it came to Reynie believing in himself we still had a ways to go. But... I felt a smile fill my face as I reached to give his hand a firm squeeze. "You sure better..."

We had a ways to go, but I didn't have any doubt that one of these days we'd get there.

Together we could get anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 10 (Reynie's POV)

I wasn't sure when it had started to snow. Only that I faintly remembered seeing the flickers of white against the dining room window pane. Now it was clear that the flakes had grown into sheets and were covering the backyard like a blanket wrapping tightly any last trace of autumn. It was the first snow this year. I felt my face fill with a bittersweet feeling. First snows and last chapters...

Turning the final yellowed page I gather up my emotions so I could read the last words as clearly as possible. The story deserved the dignity of that much. But in someways I thought the tears I was holding back would have also given this ending that sort of dignity. Perhaps even more so. But I held them back nonetheless, as I slowly folded the back cover to a close.

I took in a deep breath as I simply listened to the silence that lingered around us. It wasn't a bad sort of quiet though. No it was a calm pause, the moment to reflect that a finished story deserved. And most importantly of all I knew this story was unchangeably tied into my own. It was in so much a sense my past, and like the book resting in my palms, I now fully realized that it was at an end. For all the good and the bad, I knew I couldn't change a single thing, nor would I have. I would have lived through each lonely moment if it assured that my life would end up here now.

Slowly I heard Kate let go of a soft sigh and then give a gentle chuckle. But it was in that sweet sound, that I realized this moment wasn't really at an end. So looking up I gazed into her face. She was smiling as kind and confidently as I had always remembered her, but surprisingly two streams of water were falling from her blue eyes. I had seen her cry before yes, but somehow this felt different, as if I wasn't sure if I should try and comfort her or simply smile back. As if there was something right in her cheerful tears.

With mixed emotion tugging at her watering eyes, she reached to wipe her face on the fabric of her sleeve. "I can't stop crying, isn't that crazy Reynie?" She asked with another cracking laugh. Reaching over to take her hand I slowly shook my head. "No it's...I'm happy it meant that much to you." She smirked as if her face wasn't unusually red. "I'm really happy too, that's the crazy part. I just don't do well with ending I guess huh?"

I nodded as I felt her squeeze my hand tighter. She looked down and then back over at me. "It's just when something great ends, you can't help but wonder what's gonna happen next huh Reynie...? And the bad part is I get the feeling that life is like that too."

Then before I could say anything or even gather my thoughts into a reply, she looked me straight in the eyes, as a look I'd never seen played across her face. She was still crying, but now her smile had melted away. In it's place was a sort of earnestness that I'd never imagined Kate would ever display. Because with it came a vulnerability that softened Kate's whole bearing.

"I uh..." She bit her lip and tightened her grip on my hand almost to the point of pain. "Reynie... Reynie what chapter...uh are _we_ on...?"

For a moment I simply stared at her as I tried to understand just what she meant, but as she spoke again I finally understood the weight of just what she was asking me. "I mean...where are we gonna end up when it's all said and done...?" I felt my lips quiver as I tried to form my feeling into thoughts, and they into words. But before I could even allow myself to believe what she was truly asking I felt that old rush of fear fill me.

Surely she couldn't mean...?

"Where would you like for us to be then...?" I asked slowly as I cowardly turned my eyes toward the floor. I heard her release a frustrated sigh before she spoke again. "I'm not sure exactly but... Well what I mean is, I don't really care about the details, just as long as we're in it together, you know...?"

I did know all too well just what I wanted to say right then, but getting the words to move past my throat was harder than anything I'd ever done before. But she had been honest with me, and now it was my turn to be as truthful. Looking up to meet her eyes I questioned my own bravery again. But it didn't matter, because in her face I saw the clear signs of doubt. They were the sort of doubts I had felt from the very beginning, but not for a moment could I stand to see them on her beautiful face.

So mustering a courage I knew she must have taught me herself, I slowly reached to touch her still wet cheek. With a gentle firmness I opened my mouth as I prayed everything I felt in my heart would somehow reach the surface.

"I'd be very happy to spend my whole life with you... That is...if you'd consider spending yours with me...?"

I never would have imagined just how I would have asked her to marry me, but as it was, those were the words that found their way out of my heart.

She smiled as another stream of tears drifted from her eyes. But she seemed to ignore them and grin all the wider. And in the simple and clear way she had always said what was in her own heart she answered. "Well yeah of course I would." She said, and to me it seemed as if her blue eyes gleamed with each word. It was a realization that stuck me at long last. It was a proof of her love for me and not even my doubts and worries could take it away.

It was in that moment that she seemed something more than beautiful. I knew she'd never believe that...but to me I could imagine no one else that I would have said those words to. And looking back, I realized that from the start no one else could have possibly been Kate Wetherall...

Slowly I felt my eyes close as I leaned to gently meet her lips.

For all the words I'd ever read, I found my mind completely blank in that instant. As if this moment was a work of art that needed nothing else to be perfect. Because I was at long last, just like the aged book still sitting in my lap...

Not at an end...

No...simply complete.

 **Thanks for reading! But stick around for at least one more chapter to come. Anyway as always reviews are nice! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

Chapter 11 (Kate's POV)

It took about two loud thuds before the sound registered, and Reynie and me turned toward the dining room window. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Constance smirking in at us with a fresh snowball in her hand. Well leave it to good old Connie girl to mess up a moment like this!

Not that I could really say I was surprised, or all that upset about it. (I felt too good to be upset.) And glancing next to her it seemed like she'd pulled Sticky along to boot. (Of course he was nervously polishing his glasses while he mouthed silent apologies for unintentionally spying on us.) Connie didn't bother with those kind of formalities though, and instead tossed another snowball hard at the window.

When it busted into a million little flakes and the view cleared again, I raised an eyebrow and locked stares with Constance. No doubt about it, that look could only mean one thing: War!

So grabbing Reynie by the arm I dragged him out the back door and into the fray. Then playfully pushing him behind a tree for cover, I scooped up a bucket full of snow before I ducked down next to him. "Grab a handful buddy, then let fly in the direction of that sniggering you hear." Patting Reynie on the shoulder I smiled at how confused he looked. The poor guy must have been a little jostled after proposing and everything, but sometimes life doesn't give you time to think before it whisks you off on another adventure.

Shaping a near perfect snowball in my hands I leaned out from behind the tree and locked my sights on one very amused Constance. Way too amused if you asked me. I smiled to myself. That wasn't anything a little snow couldn't fix. So winding my arm back I tossed a good one, and it exploded on contact. Then I heard Connie's signature groan and the next thing I knew I had a face full of snow.

All this sappy stuff must have been making me lose my touch?

But then again it did mean I had back up. Because just then I saw Reynie pull his head together again and quickly fling a snowball in Sticky direction. And he didn't miss either, but surprisingly the hit seemed to ignite something in Sticky, and now he was determined not to be out done. I never really figured Sticky to be the one to snap on you, but sure enough he darted forward and let loose a dozen rapid fire shots.

Diving farther behind the tree I pushed my back against the bark as a flurry of snowballs whizzed past us. "Good grief, when did he get so confident?" I asked with a smirk as I elbowed Reynie in the side. He smiled back with a shrug before we both carefully peeked out to see why the onslaught had suddenly stopped. Looking a little embarrassed Sticky reached to straighten his slopping glasses.

"Sorry about that guys, I got a bit carried away..."

I cracked a smile and started to laugh. Only Sticky would apologize for a snowball fight! Connie on the other hand wasn't even about to consider it. But I guess she figured the mood was lost all the same. Trudging out of her cover she paced up to Sticky and gave him a playfully accusing frown.

"You don't apologize to the enemy George Washington..."

Sticky cringed, annoyed at being called by his real name, but already too ashamed to mention it. Tilting her head back to look at Sticky who was a good two heads taller than her, she reached to playfully swat at his jacket sleeve. "And why are you so embarrassed anyway, they're the ones who were kissing?"

Ah Connie was as matter of fact as ever... I admit I felt my face going a little rosy, and poor Reynie had went as stiff with embarrassment as an ice sculpture. But being embarrassed was bad enough without acting like you were. So grabbing Reynie by the hand I pulled him from behind the tree. (He was more than a little reluctant.)

Slinging an arm around his neck I put on my biggest grin while I totally ignored the nerves knocking at my knees. "We actually have an announcement to make!" Sticky and Constance turned to look at us, and to me it felt like that old familiar moment where the ringleader introduces your act, and you've only got two second to either run, or face the music. I'd never ran from even a single performance back then, and I sure wasn't about to start now. So squeezing Reynie's shoulder a little harder, I decided to face the music with the same crowd pleasing enthusiasm that I'd mastered back in my circus days.

"Guess what?! We're gonna get married!"

For a few seconds, that honestly felt more like hours, they both just stared at us with faces as blank as if they'd been brainswept. Then at last I guess it clicked and Sticky beamed a smile that looked as thrilled as it did shocked. Opening his arms as wide as they'd go he crushed us in a hug that made me possibly reevaluate just how hard I hugged people from now on. I can't say I'd seen him as the crying type, but sure enough when he pulled back to look at us, his eyes were going a little misty.

Constance on the other hand looked more shocked than anything. And when she shifted her eyes to stare at the ground, well I knew good old Connie Girl was having a little trouble holding her usual indifferent face. I grinned. Anybody who didn't know her would have figured she wasn't really happy for us, but I knew that she just wasn't too great at showing when she was feeling something deeper. So moving my arm I opened up a little spot for her in our group hug.

"You better get over here Connie!" I shouted with a wink.

Grinning a little, she rolled her eyes before moaning her way over. "Fine...if we have to be this corny..." Laughing I pulled the three of them closer to me. "Actually, I think I just might be starting to like corny."

The truth was that with all of us together I couldn't help but think of everything we'd been through. And well I guess I'd never been happier then I was right then and there. Why? Because my friends, no, my family, were all wrapped up in my arms, and our future was looking brighter than I'd ever figured it could. Grinning as wide as I could manage, I squeezed them tighter as I let myself say just what I was feeling.

"You know, for some crazy reason, I sure love you guys..."

Was it probably a bit corny?

Yep, and frankly...

The Great Kate Weather (soon to be Muldoon) Machine, wouldn't have wanted it any other way...

FIN

 **Thanks so much for reading, and a double thanks to everyone who kindly left a review!**


End file.
